Kingdom Hearts: Reconnect
by MD Punk
Summary: Darkness is filling in Sora's heart as he is on his last journey across the worlds, this time to reconnect the missing pieces to Kingdom Hearts, and the appearance of a certain nobody isn't helping. New Chapters coming sometime soon!
1. Chapter 1: Awake

Author's Note: The first half of the chapter is in first person, but after that, the story goes into third person view.

* * *

_I had finally escaped that horrible castle. Saix had tried to stop me, but he couldn't, I don't know how, but I was able to beat him. I was on the street again; it was like I was heading towards my next mission. I noticed Axel leaning against a pillar, but I decided to ignore him. I past by him without a glance, before I was out of sight, I heard him move._

_"So, your mind's made up?" he asked me. I stopped walking; I slightly turned my head to where I could see him out of the corner of my eye._

_"Why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know." I replied, I prepared to start walking again, hoping to end that conversation right there, Axel jumped out into the street._

_"You can't turn on the organization! You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!" he yelled, at this point I didn't care anymore._

_"No one would miss me." I said and started to walk again, I left my best friend standing there speechless for the first time. He reached out his arm as if to call me back, but it quickly fell to his side, he knew I wasn't coming back._

_"That's not true" he muttered, I could still hear him "I would."_

I woke up with a jolt, shivering in a cold sweat in the middle of summer. I looked out the window, the moon was shining bright. I pulled some of the hair out of my eyes and slowly got out of bed. It was obvious I wasn't going to get much more sleep tonight. I don't know why, but I've been having these weird dreams lately. About a boy that looks similar to me, except he wore an organization cloak. My brain tells me that I know him well, but I can't remember from where.

I pulled on my jacket and pushed the door open and walked out into the sand, it felt so cool outside, and there was a slight breeze, which made me feel better quickly. It had been so long since I had left the islands, I was starting to miss the other worlds… and Donald… Goofy, too. It had been a long time since I had wanted to go on an adventure this badly.

"It's so calm tonight." A voice spoke out from behind me; I jumped around and saw Kairi walking up to me from her small little house between mine and Riku's.

"Yeah." I said, turning back to look at the moon.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Kairi asked. There was a twist in my stomach, I suddenly wanted to vomit, how did she know I was having nightmares?

"I… uh… Yeah." Was all I could say back to her. She smiled at me, which made me feel better; she was one of the few people who could make me smile these days.

"You make it quite- WAKE UP – obvious you know." She says to me. I shake my head for a moment.

"Did you just-"I begin, but decided that it is just my imagination.

"What was - ROXAS! COME ON! – that, Sora?" Kairi asks, and my head starts to spin. Images are starting to flood into my brain, I think I'm losing control of myself, I fall to my knees and scream out for someone. I open my eyes and nothing is there, I'm just surrounded by darkness.

"Kairi? Kairi? Where did you go?" I call out, to no answer. The darkness seems to be getting stronger, it seems to be almost wrapping itself around me. This all has to be another bad dream, all of it. But wait a minute- who's Roxas?

**Kingdom Hearts: Reconnect**

**Chapter One: Awake**

"In Every Heart… Lies even a tiny bit of Darkness."

Sora's eyes shot open as he jolted up, the sun was shining in through the window, and he could see his favorite island from there. Sora rolled out of bed and pulled on his normal clothes. He started to think about his dream, and the dream he had during his dream.

"Roxas…" Sora muttered before looking out the window and seeing Kairi emerge from across the street, she saw him as well and waved for him to come down. Sora bolted for the door, but as he got to the door knob he felt a pulsing in his head. He shook it off and burst through the door and out onto the street.

"You're actually up early, Sora!" Kairi said with a little bit of playfulness in her voice. Sora couldn't help but laugh a little under his breath.

"Yeah, rough night of sleeping, no big deal." He replied. He couldn't help but note how amazing Kairi looked as the sun hit her, her hair was shining, moving slightly in the wind. Sora was speechless for a minute, until Kairi suddenly turned into a girl with short black hair, in an organization robe. Sora rubbed his eyes and Kairi was there again.

"Something wrong, Sora?" Kairi asked, but Sora shook his head, even though he knew something was up, more with his mind than anything else.

"You ready to go meet – Axel – Riku over at the island today? After all, you two are leaving for the King's castle in a few days aren't you?" Kairi asked. Sora shook his head, hearing Axel's name bothered him.

"Uh… Sure." Sora replied.

"Is something wrong?" Kairi asked.

"No, I'm fine" Sora said "Let's go." Kairi nodded and the two friends ran over to the dock and got a short boat ride over to the island. Once they got there, the second Sora's foot touched the sand he started to feel dizzy.

Sora suddenly lunged forward, his keyblade appearing as shadow heartless surrounded him. Sora collapsed, Kairi screamed for Riku. The last thing Sora remembered seeing was Riku saving both him and Kairi from the heartless.

_Sora found himself in a familiar setting. He was standing on a large green pillar with a picture of the boy from his dreams. His eyes were closed, like he was asleep. Sora took a few steps towards the face of the picture, to try and get an idea on who this was._

_"Sora." A voice called from behind. Sora spun around and was face to face with a figure in the organization cloak. Sora quickly prepared to call for his keyblade, but the figure raised his hand to tell Sora to calm down._

_"Don't worry, I'm not really part of the organization." The figure said, he pulled down his hood to reveal the face of the boy in the picture and Sora's dreams._

_"Who are you? Why do you keep showing up in my dreams? Why am I here? Where is here?" Sora yelled, not giving the boy anytime to respond to the questions._

_"I can only answer your first question. I am you, Sora. Not exactly you, but I am a part of you, I am your nobody, don't you remember?" the figure replies. Sora takes a few steps back._

_"I… I can't remember." Sora says. The figure shakes his head and suddenly pulls out two keyblades; Sora freezes up and tries to summon his keyblade._

_"Don't even bother; this is my realm now, Sora. I want you to remember my name. Even if I have to beat it into our memory." The figure says and pauses for a second. Sora slightly lowers his guard and the figure bolts towards him._

_Sora jumps to the right and barely dodges the figure's attack. Sora ducks and avoids a keyblade swing. Sora jumps backwards as the figure takes a single step forward, swinging both of his keyblades at Sora._

_Sora finds himself on the edge of the pillar, with the figure slowly walking towards him now, a smirk on his face. Sora clenches his fists and makes a dive for one of the keyblades. The figure moves his right hand up and Sora lands face first onto the ground. Sora looks up to see the figure almost ready to burst into laughter._

_"Come on Sora, you can do better than that, can't you?" the figure says and starts to spin both of his keyblades. Sora decides to try and summon his keyblade again, once again to no avail. The figure lunges forward, wildly swinging both of his keyblades._

_Sora jumps up into the air and taps his foot onto the head of the figure as he jumps behind him. Sora smirks, but the smirk quickly fades as the figure spins around and throws a keyblade at Sora. Sora catches the keyblade at the last second before it strikes him down._

_Sora gets a tight grip on the keyblade and goes into a fighting stance. The figure smirks and goes into a similar fighting stance. Sora and the figure jump at each other and the two keyblades collide for a brief second before both fighters jump back._

_"Do you remember yet, Sora? Do you remember who I am?" the figure says, Sora doesn't respond, and the figure lets out a sigh._

_"S.O.R.A. with an added X, that should be a good enough hint for you." The figure says and jumps towards Sora, whose eyes get big for a moment before he blocks the attack with the figure's own keyblade._

_"Roxas" Sora says and the figure stops "Your name is Roxas. I remember now. You are my nobody, right?" he continues, Roxas nods and suddenly both keyblades disappear._

_"Took you long enough, I thought I was really going to have to beat you. Since you figured out my name I can tell you one more thing before Riku and Kairi wake you up. The reason I'm in your dreams and you're having problems like passing out in battle, is because the connection between us was becoming weak, so I decided to leak a few things out from my mind… into yours. From now on, if I ever have to talk to you, don't be surprised if you suddenly end up here. Oh, and to answer one of your other questions, this place is called the Station of Memory. Good-bye for now, Sora." Roxas says and before Sora can reply there is a huge white flash._

Sora's eyes opened quickly as Kairi and Riku stood over him. Riku's keyblade was pointing at Sora's forehead. Kairi had a few tears in her eyes and gave Sora a huge hug once he woke up. Sora, himself, was still in a daze.

"Oh wow, glad you could join us, 'Master of the Keyblade." Riku says as he extends a hand out to Sora. Sora laughs a little and grabs Riku's hand, and gets pulled up by his friend. Riku slightly taps Sora in the back of the head before turning away.

"This is one of the last few days we could be spending together as a group for a long, long time. We should make it last." Riku says, and both Sora and Kairi nod.

"Let's head down to the tree, for old times' sake." Riku says with a smile.

_Location: Destiny Islands_

_Subject Name: Sora_

_Weapon: Kingdom Key_

_Percent of Darkness in Heart: 2_

A computer spat out the data to the man in the black robe, with the hood covering up his face. He stood up for a minute before looking up at the ceiling of the dark chamber he was in.

"So… once again… the process begins."


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble in Paradise

**Kingdom Hearts: Reconnect**

**Chapter Two: Trouble in Paradise**

_Xion fell onto her knees as the darkness and her life force left her body. Roxas stumbled forward a bit, holding his head._

_"Who are you… again? It's weird. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important." Roxas said as he walked up to Xion._

_"You'll be… better off now Roxas." Xion says with a smile on her face before she starts to fall to the side. Roxas quickly catches her as her body starts to vanish in his arms. _

Sora opened his eyes and looked around; both Kairi and Riku had also nodded off as the sun had almost completely vanished. Sora shook Kairi a little, she woke up and looked him directly in the eyes and smiled.

"Guess we all fell asleep. Looks like it's getting late. We should wake up Riku and go back to the other island." Kairi said, Sora nodded and Riku quickly opened his eyes, his keyblade appeared in his hand.

"Sora, get Kairi into my hut and then get back out here. Something big is coming." Riku said. Sora nodded and quickly leads Kairi into the hut. Before Sora could leave, Kairi gave him a huge hug, almost making him fall over.

"Whatever it is, don't get hurt. You promised me and you would go get some ice cream tomorrow, remember?" Kairi said, and Sora nodded before running back out onto the beach. Sora was suddenly face to face with a Gigas Shadow Heartless.

"Sora! Watch your back!" Riku called out as more Gigas Shadows started to appear from the sandy beach. Riku and Sora both summoned their keyblades and prepared to go into battle position. Sora lunged forward, striking down a Gigas in a swift movement, spinning on his left heel he strikes down another heartless.

Riku jumps up into a tree and does a back flip, landing behind two heartless. Moving quickly, Riku strikes down the two heartless and spins around to see Sora cutting down another three heartless in one movement.

A smirk comes across Riku's face as Sora fights off the heartless; Riku quickly goes back into battle mode as a few more heartless surround him. Riku tosses his keyblade back and forth between his hands before lunging at one of the heartless, quickly destroying it.

Sora notices a few heartless heading towards the shack that Kairi is hiding in. He quickly runs towards those heartless, but forgets about the ones behind him. A Gigas sends its claws directly into Sora's back, causing him to fall face first into the sand. Sora sits up and spits sand out of his mouth, before striking down the heartless standing over him.

The sun had completely set at this point, and the moon had yet to show, making it near impossible to see the heartless, as they were easily able to blend in to the darkness. Sora continued towards the hut, striking down any heartless that happened to be in his way.

Riku had noticed what Sora was doing and decided it was best to do the same thing to protect Kairi. Riku struck down a heartless, and took a huge leap backwards, spinning his keyblade in a quick motion to deflect the attack of a Gigas. Riku struck down the heartless in front of him and noticed the heartless were starting to retreat.

"Sora, we did it! The heartless are starting to disappear!" Riku called out to his best friend, who was on his knees panting from all the fighting.

"Good, because I don't think I could have lasted much longer." Sora says with a small laugh at the end. Sora stood up and brushed the sand off of his pants and joined Riku at the door to the hut. Right as the two friends touched the door handle the ground started to shake. Both keyblade warriors turned around to see the water retreating and building up.

"I think I know why they retreated." Riku says, summoning his keyblade into his hands once more. Sora prepared to summon his keyblade, but Riku stops him quickly. "I'll take this guy" Riku continues "You just protect Kairi, understand?" Sora slowly nods, knowing he couldn't do much to help Riku at this point and goes into the hut.

Riku quickly charged at the figure building up in the water, he quickly stopped at what used to be the edge of the water to see a few Soldier heartless running at him. Riku met the soldiers head on, destroying three in one movement.

Riku grasped his keyblade tightly as the water suddenly falls and spreads back out. A huge and heavily armored Behemoth heartless stood in front of Riku. Riku let out a sigh before getting ready to go into battle. Riku jumps towards the heartless, until he is knocked to the side by a swift movement.

Riku looks up and notices that the Behemoth has yet to make its first move. Riku starts to look around for the source of the striker and sees a figure in a white cloak rushing towards the hut. Riku calls out to the figure and prepares to run after it when the Behemoth lets out a huge roar.

Riku turns his attention back to the giant heartless, which sends a huge blast of air at him, Riku blocks the attack and jumps onto the back of the creature, sending his keyblade right into it, the heart releases and the heartless is quickly defeated.

"This was just a distraction." Riku mutters as he makes his way out of the water and back onto the beach, he runs towards the hut and bursts through the door to see nobody inside. Riku starts to shake as he runs upstairs to see the window broken and nobody inside.

"No… Sora… Kairi… Where did they go?" Riku says as he walks up to the window and looks around. Riku drops his keyblade, which fades away as Riku feels a few tears run down his face.

"Riku, are you going to help me or not?" Sora's voice calls out from the darkness. Riku quickly looks up and wipes his face off, jumping out the window and summoning his keyblade. He lands on his feet and looks around to see Sora and Kairi standing in front of the waterfall. Sora has his keyblade drawn and pointing it at the man in the white.

"Sora, get Kairi out of here! I'll take care of this scum." Riku says running between the figure and his two best friends. The figure raises his right hand and moves it in a motion meant to tell Riku to calm down.

"Don't worry" the figure says in a deep and obviously disguised voice "I am not here to cause any harm to any of you, just hear to simply pass along a message."

"Then you better pass along the message quickly, or we will destroy you." Riku says, pointing his keyblade directly at the figure's chest.

"What's with all of the hostility? I'm here to tell you that the darkness in your heart, Sora, is taking a form of its own. King Mickey sent me here to-"the figure begins, but Sora quickly bursts out in response.

"The King sent you? Why didn't you say so?" Sora yells, and the figure can't help but laugh.

"Roxas, that would be a secret." The figure responds, and then quickly takes a step back, placing his hands over his mouth under the hood.

"Roxas? I'm not Roxas! For the last time, my name is-"

"I know, Sora. That name just happened to slip out, I guess that is what happens when you are technically talking with your best friend." The figure responds, and Sora gasps.

"Wait a second… Axel?" Sora asks, and the figure pulls down his hood to reveal long red hair and the familiar face of the former Organization XIII member.

"You got it. I'm afraid I can't tell you how I'm standing in front of you today, after what happened a few weeks ago, but the message is sent. I'm sure you've actually been contacted by Roxas, inside of you, that's proof the darkness is starting to take control. You have to fight it off Sora, you can't use this fake Roxas' powers, got it memorized?" Axel explains and then quickly turns around to leave.

"Wait, you said your name was Axel, right?" Kairi called out, emerging from behind Sora, and causing Axel to freeze on the spot.

"Kairi… I'm sure Sora will explain everything to you." Axel says and creates a portal to the dark realm, just as he starts to step in; Riku pulls on his cloak and turns him around.

"Take me with you, to see the King." Riku says, and before Sora or Kairi could even get a chance to respond, Axel did.

"He had a feeling you would want to come and his response is no. Stay here with Sora and Kairi; he'll call for you when he's ready." Axel says, and Riku clenches his fists in frustration, but let's Axel turn back around.

"One more thing… Kairi, your awakening is quickly approaching; you should be prepared for it." Axel says and steps into the portal, which quickly closes behind him, leaving Riku, Sora, and Kairi standing alone in the darkness.

"What does he mean by… my awakening?" Kairi asks after a few minutes, breaking the long silence Axel's departure began.

"It's the event that occurs when you unlock the ability to use your own keyblade." Riku responds, making Kairi and Sora gasp.

"But, I'm not a fighter!" Kairi pleads with Riku, who can't help but let out a small laugh.

"You sure did fight pretty well at the World That Never Was." Riku responds, and Kairi steps back, trying to remember, she quickly jumps slightly and claps her hands together.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. I didn't think that would actually get me my own keyblade, I thought it was a onetime only thing." Kairi replies.

"Keyblades are very unpredictable you know." Sora says, joining the conversation after a long silence of his own.

"That's very true; after all, it did pick Sora to be the keyblade master." Riku says, and bursts into laughter, both Sora and Kairi join him. A few minutes later Sora and Kairi left the island and returned back to the main land. Riku returned to his hut, through the broken window so he could start to repair it before the next storm.

"Sora… there can only be one of us in the end, one of us will have to die. Mickey told me himself, there is only room for one true keyblade master in all of the worlds. Luckily Kairi will only be a keyblade user, like the King is… I don't know when the battle will be, but when it comes, I won't hesitate to win." Riku says to himself in the darkness, before deciding to just go to bed and try not to think about the battle that will eventually come.

_Location: Destiny Islands_

_Subject Name: Riku_

_Weapon: Way to the Dawn_

_Percent of Darkness in Heart: 25_

"It seems Riku is progressing faster than Sora is… that could be a problem. The heartless I sent to the islands… Riku must have taken down most of them. Since I changed the heartless to release darkness into the heart of the one who defeats them, it is quite obvious who fought most of them today. No matter, there will be plenty of heartless for one of the two 'keyblade masters' to take on." A shadowy figure says as it paces in front of a large computer screen.

"Now… let's see here." The figure says pointing at the screen and a picture of Axel appears on the screen. "It seems you have escaped the fate of most nobodies, according to this, you have found your heart… Axel… I can't wait to join you again… to teach you a good lesson." The figure says and changes the screen again, this time a picture of Mickey Mouse appearing.

"King Mickey… it's been far too long, the last time I met you, I was easily defeated by your ability to wield the keyblade, but that is no longer the case, for I have a weapon much stronger than the normal keyblades… I have successfully replicated the keyblade above all other keyblades… but you'll see." The figure says and then moves his hand from left to right, the screen becoming blank.

"I must say… I'm getting quite lonesome by myself… I guess I better start to gather a following once again… Terra… Ventus… Aqua… I wonder how those three are doing."


	3. Chapter 3: Only One

**Kingdom Hearts: Reconnect**

**Chapter Three: Only One**

"Some memories… were never meant to be remembered. They were meant to be inside of your hear t forever, never to be re-experienced most likely to avoid pain. But for some reason, he keeps remembering things that he shouldn't. He shouldn't have remembered who I was!" Axel exclaims as he rises up from one knee in front of the King's throne. King Mickey looked at Axel with much concern.

"Gash, I thought you'd be happy that he remembers who you are, Axel. Especially after all the drama you went through with him and Roxas." Mickey replies, Axel can't help but bite his thumb.

"That's the thing… Roxas' memory shouldn't have any kind of effect on Sora, but it's like the two of them have some kind of mental connection, that's the only way he should be able to remember me if _that man_ is doing what we think he's doing." Axel responds. Mickey nods his head.

"A mental connection, huh, well I never thought of that before! It makes perfect sense! Roxas and Sora have a mental connection, they can contact each other! All right Axel, I want you to get ready to go back to the Destiny Islands and-"Mickey says but is cut off by a sudden shake that goes through the entire castle. Mickey holds his hand out and his golden keyblade appears in his hand. Axel sighs and thrusts both of his palms out into the air, where a circle of fire spins quickly, forming his signature weapon.

"Who do you think-"Axel begins, but Mickey raises his finger to his lips and Axel stops and stares straight ahead. The huge door is blasted away as Donald and Goofy get sent flying into the room, both of them severely hurt. Mickey and Axel prepare to attack, but the smoke from the door makes it almost impossible to see.

A dark figure is shown walking through the smoke and Axel rushes into attack, before Mickey can even react Axel is blasted back towards the throne, kicking the throne to the side to break the landing. Axel smirks, but is already heavily cut. Mickey prepares for a fight, but the figure reveals itself to be cloaked in the all-too familiar Organization XIII robe.

"King Mickey, please pardon all of the destruction… for some reason none of your little friends wanted to let me in." the figure says in a dark and disguised voice.

"Wait a second, who are you?" Axel says as he jumps in front of the king. Axel stands up straight and prepares to attack the hooded figure again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Axel, after all back when we knew each other I was always stronger than you." The figure replies and Axel quickly takes a more serious battle stance.

"What in the world are you talking about? I have no idea who you are, but then again maybe I do, why don't you go ahead and reveal yourself, huh?!" Axel exclaims and the hooded figure laughs before pulling back his hood. Axel and Mickey both gasp as the figure bursts into laughter.

_"Hey Sora, have you ever thought about waking up? You've slept in half of the day already you idiot!" Roxas says as he pokes a sleeping Sora in a completely black abyss. Sora sits up and looks at his nobody, and both of them smile._

_"I'm just kidding you Sora, but what I'm about to tell you isn't a joke, understood?" Roxas says, and Sora nods. "Good, you and Riku are already well known keyblade masters, just like King Mickey, but did you know there were keyblade masters long before you? Except there was one main difference Sora: There was only… one."_

_"What do you mean 'only one'? What is so important about that?" Sora replies and Roxas can't help but shake his head._

_"I wish I had time to explain… for now you just need to wake up… you have a big day ahead of you, next time I get a chance I'll explain more." Roxas says and he then quickly fades into a growing light…_

Sora slowly opens his eyes as the sunlight pours in to his room. He sits up and looks out the window to see everything the way it should be. The sun was directly at the peak of the sky and the sky was clear. Sora pulled on his normal attire and walked downstairs in his house and quickly went outside without a bite to eat. Sora took a few steps towards the normal hangout spot when it seemed like everything on the island suddenly shifted. Sora almost tripped onto his face during the quick and violent motion.

Before Sora knew it, people were flooding the streets, wondering what was going on. Sora looked up to the sky for any sign of anything falling. Sora looked towards the hangout island, which was starting to get further and further away. Sora quickly broke out into a run, wondering if Riku was awake yet or not. Sora ran onto the pier, where Kairi quickly ran up behind him and gasped.

"Sora, I haven't seen Riku at all yet this morning! He is still on the island; I bet he has no idea!" Kairi exclaims and Sora clenches his fists. Sora quickly jumps out into the water and starts to swim towards the island. Sora only gets about half way when he feels something tug on his leg. He gets pulled down under water and sees many fish-style heartless swarming around him.

Sora summons his keyblade and prepares for battle when all of the small heartless quickly start to swim away. Sora raises one eyebrow until a huge shadowy figure rushes past him and sends him back towards the main land. Sora opens his eyes to see a massive shark heartless swimming towards him. Sora swung his keyblade as the heartless passed, and the heartless took a huge chomp, catching the keyblade in its mouth.

The shark heartless starts to swim quickly towards in a random direction, with the keyblade still in its mouth and Sora holding onto the keyblade. The heartless quickly dives down deep into the ocean to where the light starts to fade. Sora starts to tug onto the keyblade, only for the heartless to go into a nose dive towards the bottom of the deep ocean.

Sora finally kicks the heartless shark in the gills, making it stop the dive and let go of the keyblade. Sora strikes the heartless directly, but the heartless doesn't seem to feel a thing as it turns towards Sora. Sora blocks a huge clamp from the heartless by blocking its teeth with the keyblade. Sora pushes the heartless back, and starts to feel a little dizzy from the water pressure and for holding his breath so long. Sora finally gives in and takes in a huge gasp of water, before he starts to swim towards the surface quickly. Right before Sora breaks the surface, the shark heartless comes back for another attack.

Sora prepares to be defeated again when he sees Riku dive into the water and strike the heartless right between the eyes. The heartless evaporates and its heart flies up into the sky as Riku pulls Sora up to the surface once more. Sora can't make eye contact with his best friend as they reach the shore of the main land, where Kairi is waiting for them. Sora catches his breath and looks up into both of their faces.

"I don't know what is wrong with me; I can't seem to defeat any heartless at all… like the keyblade has given up on me." Sora says as he sits up and looks out at the ocean, there seems to be no islands in sight at all.

"There seems to be some kind of global shift, all of the smaller islands are moving south, and the larger islands seem to be staying in the same place. It has gotten quite cold over the past hour though I must say." Riku says as he pulls Sora to his feet.

"Do you think the heartless or the nobodies are to blame?" Kairi asks and Riku shakes his head, and Sora can't help but seem confused.

"Well if it isn't the heartless or the nobodies, then what could it be?" Sora asks and Riku crosses his arms.

"I'm not going to lie to you two; I really have no idea at all." Riku says and both Sora and Kairi look a little surprised.

A few hours pass and clouds block the sun out completely and the entire world seems to become colder and colder by the minute. Sora, Riku, and Kairi decide that it's time to leave and find out if anything is going on with any of the other worlds. Riku uses as much energy as he can to open a door to the darkness that will take everyone straight to Disney Castle.

"I hope King Mickey doesn't mind the unexpected visit!" Sora jokes and Riku can't help but laugh a little under his breath. Kairi suddenly runs up to the two almost completely out of breath with a small backpack on her back.

"Ok, I'm ready to go!" Kairi shouts and pumps her fist into the air. Sora and Riku both smile at her and the three friends turn towards the portal of darkness in front of them. They all nod at each other and clasp hands as they run into the unknown.

"How… how are you still alive? You should have been destroyed with the rest of your kind!" Axel exclaims as he takes a few steps back from the figure standing in front of him and King Mickey.

"Are you that surprised to see me, Axel? Did you honestly think I was going to let some brat defeat me without a backup plan?" the figure says as it steps into the light revealing blue hair and a huge X scar on his face.

"Saix, you never even fight Sora, did you?" Mickey asks as Saix turns his attention to him for a brief moment.

"No, I did fight him. He didn't beat me though, I left mid fight, going into an alternate plan I had just for that occasion exactly. I have more powers and I am stronger than ever before." Saix says as he folds his arms.

"We can see that, but why are you here Saix?" Axel asks as he goes back into a fight stance.

"It's simple really… I'm not here to fight; I'm here to warn all of you about a threat even greater than Organization XIII. This is a force that's been in hiding for almost twelve years now, and he is finally becoming active again. He is my new boss, a man much great in power than Xemnas ever was!" Saix says as he praises his new boss.

"And who is this man that you speak of?" Mickey asks and Saix chuckles before responding.

"If I told you that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it? But it's a shame because his plan is already in effect… all of the worlds will be changing quite a bit over the next few days, maybe you should go check them all out." Saix says and then turns around to leave.

"Is it Xehanort?" Mickey yells to the retreating man.

"Maybe so, maybe it is someone you least expect." Saix says and turns a corner, leaving the sight of both Mickey and Axel. They both nod at each and begin to follow him when a new portal shows up in the corner and Sora, Riku, and Kairi all stumbled in front of them.


End file.
